


The Phantom of Deduction

by orphan_account



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, christine john, sherlock phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that he is one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom of Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I love phantom and Sherlock so I though, why not do a crossover!  
> It's short but I hope you like it ;)

One night, beneath a moonless sky, a dark figure was merged into the shadows. As if he could melt all his sins and demons into the dark.

 

Candlelight shaped the white mask he wore, making his ghostly form all the more like a specter.

 

Many would think that he was ill, or perhaps even insane, standing as still a as the ancient and damp stone walls.

 

But he was none of those things.

 

He was listening.

 

Some would call it inaudible, or nonexistent. However ears that have not had human contact to ruin and block their senses can listen very well.

 

Extraordinarily well.

 

He was listening to the music of his angel.

 

The sweet melodies which he had composed in his dark, dark realm suddenly had light and beauty which rid him of the cold…for a time.

 

The melodies where not important though. What mattered was his angel.

 

John Watson had only been at his theatre for a short period, but of course, he had always known the moment he arrived.

 

Even the sight of him from cracks in walls and the sound or his voice, polite yet hiding an edge to it, had interested him. More than the sight of new people normally would.

 

Then, he had heard him sing.

 

For the longest of times, he had been searching the beauty in this world which he had never before seen, until he had stopped believing in it altogether. His own carcass had blocked out all happiness and elegance, it would seem, and he was just left to rot in underneath a palace of human creation.

 

But John Watson’s voice had made the darkness disappear.

 

The sharp tones, smooth melodies and earthy bass resonated from his throat. For the first time, he could believe that there was indeed allure to being in this world.

 

His angel was singing now, and this was why he was still; afraid to shatter the dream he was living.

 

A dream that whispered into his ear, maybe he could be loved.

 

His appearance was not the thing that haunted him at night. Not really.

 

He had, once, been accepted by another soul. Molly her name was. On the first day of physical freedom in his life, she had helped him escape, led him to this theatre.

 

Of course, he had driven her away…like he did everyone.

 

Was it his fault that he could tell all the ways of a man just by glancing? That their desires and secrets were on full display?

 

The demons in his head told him it was.

 

Music was his only escape. He could express his thoughts, his findings of the men and women he observed, their thoughts and feelings and yes, sometimes even his own emotion could glimmer in his compositions.

 

And now he had found a man to vocalize these things. Now he had an angel.

 

But it would end, as it always did. The gargoyle in his soul would scare Watson until he too was pushed away, leaving only him for it to torture.

 

Be that as it may, for now, he could just be absorbed in his music, in his angel, in his John.

 

The reminder would come though.

 

He may be on the side of the angels, but don’t think for one second that he is one of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
